Great Khaira
Great khaira is one of the most ambitious nation in zexylia. Great khaira is a small, devout nation devoted in education, economics and development. the main language in great khaira is kharish. Great khaira was formed in the year 1911 by Sultan luba. the people here practice Sunni syafie Islam. the nation's leader is one of the five founding fathers of zexylia and was known as the conquerer. Leader The leader of great khaira is muhammad khazimi iskandar khair zulkarnain and is the 4th ruler of great khaira and the first emperor of great khaira. He succeeded the throne when he was still 11 years old, he always rehearse his speeches and most of his speeches was as great as Hitler's and his speeches defeats the speeches of others. At the age of 14, he showed the world what he is really made of, he sent an army to slaughter and give no mercy to those who committed 'non-Islamic' acts such as drinking alcohol and so on. This order was also special for those committed Blasphemy, heresy, atheism, humanism, communism, extremism and crime. the boy gave no mercy to those who started heresy groups. In the age of 17, he declared the new islamic westernization order, this was an order to further out the development of their economy and infrastructure. ---- The split Most are confused on who ruled Great khaira because there are two great khaira: The Islamic imperium of Great khaira, ruled by Khazimi Iskandar Khair Zulkarnain,in NS. The Grand monarchic empire of Great Khaira, ruled by Khazair Danyal Khair Zulkarnain, in CN, he is the son of the other zulkarnain. The two father and son rule to different parts of the world in hopes to enlarge the name of Great Khaira. The mother of Danyal is the queen of Qute Qland. The third Great Khaira : The Great Imperius of Great Khaira, Ruled by Kharim Ul-khair Jefri Zulkarnain, he is also the son of iskandar khair but with a different wife, her name is Zureen Zahirah, the queen of the southern Queendom. The two sons consider each others as good friends but their mothers always compete in everything even in trying to enlarge the name of Great Khaira. ---- The Khaiara inquisition the inquisition killed over 30,560 christians, 51,200 Buddhist, 42,900 Hindus, 32,890 atheist, 72,030 heresies, 10,050 jews and 31,920 non-devout Muslims. The annihilation took place for 2 years yet a great number was killed. the people supported the emperor even the other religions, they brave enough commit suicide and kill their own self. the people believe this as a Holy Genocidal Order. the emperor even killed his own friends who was a non-devout, the emperor forced the people to give no mercy. the annihilation was caused by the existence of the pope, mahaguru, bahaullah, dalai llama and radical islamist. Besides from religion he even killed humanist, communist, terrorist, fascist, socialist and extremist. the inquisition scar the emperor's memory and brought nightmare to the ruler. imperial palace the palace of the emperor have thousands of concubine and infinite lust. the emperor only have 2 wives but 7,200 concubine in his harem. the rules are any son under the emperor's blood are to be known as prince but the concubines are not to receive any title especially queen. there are over 32 imperial palace in Great khaira. the most famous of them are the yves de palace zaraseille, this palace is only for women to entry and only the emperor can enter. the palace of duchen is the palace where only the emperor can enter besides from his guards and subjects and the harem and wives are not to enter this is the palace where the emperor stay in the whole month of ramadhan. ---- Public Policy The public laws in great khaira is as shown in the polico ag'remunt , they allow : * Public nudity is allowed * multi-marriage is allowed * early marriage is allowed * bras and panties are banned * pornographic movies,videos,books,comics and websites are allowed * kissing in public is allowed but only to those who are married * multi-jobs are allowed * pornography is allowed for under 18s and must be above 12. * other religions are not allowed to be spread and many more.. Religion the main religion of great khaira is Islam ---- Speeches during, a stand when he banned any taking of migrant workers: "Fellow people of great khaira, you are all dependent in them,if an independent nation is filled with dependent people then the nation itself isn't independent" during, a stand when he tried to stop the fights between muslims and jews: "fellow people of the books, you who believed on the prophets that we believe in and you who worship the god that we worship, we settle in peace with you and we unite in peace with you. you are the closest cousins to us then those of the gospels" Economy the economy of great khaira relies: 50% on oil and gas 20% on rubber 30% methanol and ethanol the GDP of great khaira is the third highest in the region with D$21,900 and 15,003 per capita the GNP of Great Khaira is the second highest in the region with D$49,090 and D$29,970 per capita ---- Wonders the kharafi falls is the largest in the region and the most highest as well. Worlds Census description The Divine Muhideen Empire of Great Khaira is a massive, devout nation, ruled by Divined Giovanni Ghadafi Najmi with an iron fist, and renowned for its enforced nudity. Its hard-nosed population of 1.559 billion are fiercely patriotic and enjoy great social equality; they tend to view other, more capitalist countries as somewhat immoral and corrupt. It is difficult to tell where the omnipresent government stops and the rest of society begins, but it juggles the competing demands of Law & Order, Defence, and Education. It meets every day to discuss matters of state in the capital city of Khairapolis. The average income tax rate is 84%, and even higher for the wealthy. A healthy private sector is led by the Arms Manufacturing industry, followed by Information Technology and Uranium Mining. Citizens live in superstitious fear of the mysterious glowing clouds that float over Great Khaira, senior citizens can usually be found doing heavy manual labour, phone taps are frequently carried out by the police, and mysterious black helicopters menace farmers to ensure compliance with straitjacketing agricultural policies. Crime -- especially youth-related -- is totally unknown, thanks to the all-pervasive police force and progressive social policies in education and welfare. Great Khaira's national animal is the Raptor, which is also the nation's favorite main course, its national religion is Divine Muhideen Islam, and its currency is the Wah'd. Great Khaira is ranked 109th in the region and 9,082nd in the world for Safest Nations. Category:Former nations of significant size Category:Nations with population over 2 billion Category:2012 disestablishments